La princesita de varia
by Padmenvy
Summary: ¿Y Si Squalo tuviese una hija ?, ¿ Cómo cambiaría la vida de los varia?     Mi primer fic que tal vez se convierta en doujinshi si tiene relativo éxito.


Tenía ya cinco años de edad y era el vivo retrato de su padre, esbelta, de piel pálida y cabello largo y plateado, la mayor diferencia era tal vez el tono ligeramente azulado que presentaban sus ojos, aún llenos de ternura pese a haberse criado en el seno de un hogar cuanto menos poco ortodoxo, con una familia más que peculiar. Era ella, el mayor orgullo del espadachín, la princesita de varia, Superbi Squnelle.

Era una noche lluviosa como pocas se recordaban en esa apartada zona de italia, una tormenta no había durado tantos días desde hacía ya varias décadas y por alguna razón, este hecho tenía a todos los habitantes de aquel palacio en un estado de letargo bastante molesto, no habían misiones que cumplir, ni trabajo de papeleo pendiente. En otras palabras, el aburrimiento se había apoderado de ellos. Todos los oficiales de menor rango se habían marchado a pasar unos días con la familia - aquellos que la tuviesen- sin embargo, la élite permaneció allí, más que nada, porque realmente no tenían otro lugar donde estar.

Lussuria se pasaba el día intentando animar a sus compañeros, queriendo sacarles alguna sonrisa con sus ocurrencias "cariñosas", pero lo único que conseguía al final eran malas miradas y amenazas de muerte, que el más alegre de los varia interpretaba de un modo jovial, creyendolo solo bromas de los miembros de esa peculiar familia que él veía tan feliz.

Por otra parte, Belphegor se la pasaba haciendo diana en la cabeza/gorro de un siempre inexpresivo Fran, que apenas se quejaba por esto, pese a que alguna vez la sangre corriese por su rostro, pero incluso esto terminó por parecerle aburrido al príncipe destripador, quien terminó por recorrerse el castillo entero, en busca de algún pobre desgraciado de menor rango a quien arrebatarle la vida...curiosa y contradictoriamente Fran le acompañó por voluntad propia.

Levi no se separaba de Xanxus, pretendiendo estrechar su relación con él ahora que tenían unos días en los que la actividad se reducía a estar en casa, pero todos sus intentos resultaban en vano y solo conseguía desprecios y maltratos que al moreno le parecían gloriosos solo porque viniesen de su idolatrado jefe, por lo que se maravillaba por cada vez que este le hacía escupir sangre por haber cometido cualquier insignificante error.

Y finalmente, Squalo no soportaba esta situación, de hecho él mismo mandó a Levi con Lussuria para que curase sus heridas más de una vez, porque simplemente se odiaban, no soportaba su odiosa cara cada vez que le veía salir del despacho de Xanxus como si intentase alardear de que había algo entre ellos cuando era evidente que el jefe no tendría tan mal gusto ni en un millón de años. ¿ O si? Lo mejor era asegurarse y nada más divertido que sacarle la palabras al de alto voltaje con una buena paliza en la que terminaba por confesar que aunque él quisiese, el asesino de las llamas de la ira no le hacía el menor de los casos.

Enseguida fue el momento de cenar, siempre a la misma hora y quien no estuviese sentado a la mesa se quedaría sin probar bocado hasta el día siguiente, excepto Xanxus, claro, que gozaba de servicio de cocina las 24 horas. Las doncellas prepararon la mesa y sirvieron a los comensales con la educación adecuada, pese a que estos no mostrasen ninguna, de hecho esa vez a Bel, se le ocurrió la genialidad de ponere la zancadilla a una, haciendole caer de bruces contra el suelo, lo que provocó que se le levantase el vestido y que una lujuriosa - aunque impasible - mirada de Xanxus la siguiese. Los ojos de Squalo fulminaron al mayor ¿ Qué demonios veía en esas mujeres? En esos momentos no sabía si tenía más ganas de rebanarles el cuello a esas perras o bien al jefe, por andarlas devorando con la mirada. De verdad, el peliplata no encontraba atractivo alguno en el sexo opuesto, nunca le había llamado la atención esos seres de curvas y senos, y le molestaban los intintos heterosexuales del de roja mirada, aunque claro, jamás admitiría todo esto.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, todo lo tranquila que puede ser una cena en la casa varia, claro. Gritos, insultos, risas y algún que otro golpe, todo ello con un Superbi Squalo, que intentaba comer sin alterarse, aunque al final siempre terminaba por bramar como un loco, sobre todo a ese rubito que no hacía más que lanzarle los gisantes a la cara. En esas estaba - con el cuello de Belphegor entre las manos - cuando otro empleado del servicio entró an la sala, acercandose al peliplata y comunicandole que había llegado alguien, dejando algo para él en la entrada. Sin entender lo que pasaba, pero con la excusa perfecta para alejarse de los demás un momento, se dirigió al vestíbulo, llegando al enorme portón, donde había lo que parecía una mochila grande, junto a otras dos más pequeñas y una nota. Extrañado, el espadachín abrió el sobre, leyendo lo que ponía con atención: " Aquella noche habíamos bebido demasiado. Lo siento mucho, pero yo no puedo ocuparme de ella. Es tuya."

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, mirando a la nada un momento y lo que pareció un gemido muy por lo bajo se escuchó en mitad del silencio...venía del bulto grande. Desde donde estaba y más pálido de lo normal, rodó los ojos, aún desorbitados hacia ese lugar y tardando unos segundos, finamente dió los dos pasos que le alejaban de allí. Miró el bulto desde arriba, y dudoso se agachó, rodilla en tierra para bajar esa cremallera, muy, muy lentamente. Se trataba de un bebé.

Cayó hacia atrás, quedando sentado y del shock, solo se le ocurrió arrastrarse hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda quedó pegada contra la pared, como si quisiese fundirse con ella, como si aquella criaturita fuese el más horrible enemigo con el que jamás tendría que podía mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba aquel bebé, sintiendo como su respiración se disparaba y el corazón quería salirsele del pecho. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Ese bebé ¿ Era suyo ? En toda su vida, Squalo siempre había sentido cierta aversión por las mujeres y aún así, no era estúpido - no del todo- sabía perfectamente ponerse un condón. Releyó la carta que aún tenía en las manos: " Esa noche habiamos bebido demasiado...", Y entonces lo recordó, muy vagamente y algo borroso, pero sí, hacía aproximadamente un año o puede que más, se había acostado con una mujer que conoció en un bar, una noche que escapó del castillo, enfadado a más no poder con el jefe. Tal vez a modo de venganza o solo por que estaba realmente borracho, terminó por acabar en la cama con una mujer de la que en ese momento no recordaba el rostro y mucho menos el nombre.

Se tomó un buen rato para pensar, pero a más que lo intentaba peor se sentía, incluso había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza de pronto, como si alguien le estuviese apuñalando el cerebro sin compasión. Aquello era lo que le faltaba para terminar con la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba. Él, simplemente no podía criar a un bebé, apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo y esa no era la peor parte, ¿ Qué pasaba con los demás varia? ...¿ Qué pasaba con Xanxus?, ¿ Qué diría él ? Presa del pánico se levantó y comenzó a andar sin rumbo de un lugar a otro de aquel vestíbulo, dandole mil vueltas a la cabeza y farfullando por lo bajo cientos de cosas inentendibles aún y para él, pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el llanto de la que supuestamente era su hija entró en escena. Escuchandola a nadie le cabría duda de que era hija de Squalo ¡ Eso si que eran pulmones! Alarmado corrió hacia ella, no podía permitir que los demás la escuchasen y la descubriesen asi que, haciendo alarde de lo poco o más bien nada que sabía de bebés, simplemente cerró la cremallera y agarró los tres bultos de mala manera, solo asegurandose de que no se caerían y se precipitó escaleras arriba con ellos, procurando que no reparasen en él cuando pasó corriendo así por la puerta del comedor y pareció que ninguno de sus compañeros le vio, o eso creía él.

Llegó finalmente a su cuarto y se apresuró en cerrar la puerta tras asegurarse de que nadie le había seguido y dejó el bulto en la cama, que empezó a llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Intentando no perder el control, bajó la cremalera y dejó a la vista a la criaturita, quien no hacía más que berrear, poniendose roja, como si le faltase el aire o andase rabiosa con el mundo. El espadachín, despues de preguntarle decenas de veces a la niña que qué demonios era lo que quería, abrió las mochilas, sacando todo lo que había en su interior: Ropita y zapatitos diminutos en tonos pastel, sonajeros, varios peluches, pañales a montones, un biberón , leche en polvo para bebés, talco, colonia suave, una cremita y finalmente un chupete. Probó con todo, dandoselos uno por uno a la pequeña, quien pateaba todo cuanto se le acercaba, sin ningún tipo de compasión, hasta que finalmente y ya sin saber que más hacer, el peliplata le puso el chupete en los labios y la pequeña se calmó instantáneamente, abriendo por primera vez sus ojos, cristalinos por las lágrimas, centrando su mirada en Squalo, que aún la observaba con expresión aterrorizada. Sin embargo, ahora que se había calmado, se atrevió por fín a acercarse lentamente y mirarla bien.

Era muy posible que fuese hija suya si se basaba en el parecído físico: Tenía la piel muy clara, una matita de pelo plateado en la cúspide de su redonda cabecita y unos grandes ojos también grises, que solo se diferenciaban en el color del espadachín por tener ciertos reflejos azulados. Superbi resopló derrotado, la niña había también demostrado tener una voz formidable, rango indispensable para los de su casta. Viendola con resignación, la sujetó por las axilas, levantandola de un modo algo extraño, intentando separarla de su cuerpo , manteniendo las distancias y la examinaba con la mirada, calcuó que tendría unos 7 u 8 meses, aproximadamente, pero seguía siendo a sus ojos, un parasito que no se valía por si misma en ningún aspecto. La pequeña, estiró ambos brazos, como queriendo acercarse al mayor y este, sin entender, la acercó un poco a su cuerpo, no demasiado, solo lo justo para que ella alcanzase eso que ansiaba, que no era otra cosa que su cabello. Tiraba de él sonriendo, reía de ese modo contagioso que solo poseen los bebés y sin darse cuenta, muy lentamente, el espadachín terminó sonriendo también, acurrucandola contra su pecho, sosteniendole así de un modo mucho más apropiado y haciendo que la pequeña terminase por caer dormida entre sus brazos, aún con el mechón de cabello plateado en sus manos.

( Fin de la primera parte )

Luego de pasar un buen rato con la menor en brazos, Superbi volteó con ella, en uno de estos balanceos que parecía efectuar de manera involuntaria y para su espanto - de hecho dió un respingo- Xanxus estba ahi, mirandole con la expresión más seria que jamás le había visto en su rostro y con los brazos cruzados. No le escuchó entrar, de hecho habría jurado que había cerrado la puerta al entrar y literalmente quedó mudo ante la mirada carmesí que permanecía observandole sin decir nada. El mayor se le quedó mirando por largo rato, en silencio, hasta que su mirada de posó en la pequeña y sin cambiar de expresión volvió a clavar sus ojos en los del albino, diciendole simplemente que hablarían por la mañana. Acto seguido salió de la habitación de un modo igual de silencioso e inusual en él como había entrado. Dando un profundo suspiro y aún sin mentar palabra, Squalo volvía a dejar a la niña en aquella cuna improvisada en la que había parecido, recogiendo el caos que había formado hace un rato y desvistiendose, metiendose en la cama luego tras colocar a la pequeña a su lado. Esta, sumida en un profundo sueño, atrapó el dedo meñique de la enguantada mano izquierda del espadachín y este la miró y se quedó observandola en silencio, hasta que finalmente se dejaba al sueño, realmente exhausto por todo lo ocurrido en aquel día tan extraño...el más extraño de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente y tras haber cambiado unos pañales y dado un biberón por primera vez en su vida, Squalo Superbia dió un baño a su hija - quien aún ni siquiera tenía nombre- y tras vestirla se presentó en el despacho de Xanxus, con el bebé en brazos. Tuvieron una conversación que con el paso de los minutos fue convirtiendose en una discusión acalorada, donde los reproches y negaciones llegaban por todas partes. Era obvio para todos que algo extraño pasaba y cada vez eran más las orejas que se pegaban a la puerta del jefe, intentando escuchar para enterarse de lo que pasaba. Mientras, en el interior, Xanxus, sin gota de compasión, le dejaba claro al espadachín, que de quedarse con la pequeña, tendría que abandonar varia y la mafia para siempre, aquel lugar no era una guardería, era una morada de asesinos sin escrúpulos, un sitio nada recomendable para que creciera una niña, asi que si el peliplata quería continuar a su lado, debía renunciar a esa criatura que tanto se parecía a él.

Preso de desesperación y sin saber que hacer, el albino se debatía internamente entre un sinfín de pensamients contradictorios. Por una parte, había dedicado 18 años de su vida a ese cruel hombre que se sentaba al otro lado de su enorme escritorio, en ese trono pretencioso que él mismo le cedió, había jurado seguirle hasta el día que exhalase su último aliento, pasase lo que pasase...Pero por otra parte, entre sus brazos se encontraba algo con lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a lidiar: Sangre de su sangre, su hija, su descendiente directa, quién único podía perpetuar ya su apellido y su casta, lo único que dejaría constancia de su paso por el mundo. Realmente no sabía que hacer. En esas estaba cuando las puertas del despacho de Xanxus se abrieron de par en par y un indignadisimo Lussuria entraba a grandes zancadas, encarandose con el jefe y echandole en cara su falta de humanidad - lo cual era bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta que ellos mismos eran considerados monstruos por el resto del mundo.- y acto seguido le arrebataba la niña a Squalo, sosteniendola en lo alto y soltandole todas esas tonterías cursis que los adultos le dicen a los bebés, quedando como verdaderos idiotas ante ellos. La pequeña solo rió divertida, tirando de los mechones de la cresta del mayor de los varia, quien había quedado maravillado con la criaturita.

En cuestió de segundos, la sala se había llenado de gente, un impasible Fran aplaudía y felicitaba a Squalo de manera bastante pasiva en lo que Belphegor le clavaba el codo en los costados al peliplata, riendo como solo él solía hacer, alegando que siempre le había creido un gay redomado y que apareciese con una hija le había sorprendido gratamente. Y al fondo, un Levi totalmente Shockeado que simplemente no decía nada. Sin apenas inmutarse, Xanxus los echó verbalmente de su despacho, pero nadie le hizo caso, estaban hablando entre ellos y pasandose el bebé de unos a otros - cosa que Squalo trataba de impedir por todos los medios posibles, temiendo por la vida de la pequeña- hasta que finalmente llegó, no se sabe como a las manos de Xanxus. De pronto se hizo el silencio en lo que el pelinegro sostenía a la pequeña, observandola con el ceño fruncido, hasta que el silencio fue roto por la siempre peculiar voz de Lussuria.- "Saluda a papá, pequeña~" - Pero el bebé parecía demasiado interesada en llevarse a la boca aquellas plumas y abalorios que colgaban del cabello del jefe, como para saludarle...

La llamaron Squnelle, un nombre decidido entre todos tras muchas horas de mentar otros tantos nombres absurdos u horribles que se les ocurría. Crecía muy rápido y enseguida empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, despertando en todos los que allí vivian un extraño sentimiento de proteción hacia ella. Un día, sin ir mas lejos, Bel se la encontró en mitad del pasillo, andaba sujetandose a los barrotes de madera de la barandilla que daba a las escaleras principales, primeramente la ignoró pero no pudo evitar fijarse en que la pequeña - quien ya lucía dos graciosas coletitas plateadas en su cabeza- se dirigía a caer sin remedio escalones abajo. Asegurandose que no le veía nadie, se aproximó a ella, alejandola del peligro y advirtiendole para la proxima vez, mientrar intentaba evitar que la niña, que no le escuchaba, le robase la corona, que era en lo único que se estaba fijando.

Era Lussuria quien se ocupaba de peinarla, vestirla , ponerla guapa y llevarla al cole, solía aparecer con preciosos vestidos y un sinfín de complementos solo para ella, de pronto tenía una linda muñequita con la que jugar a ser la "mamá", y eso le encantaba, al igual que llevarla de compras, aunque Squnelle no se enterase de gran cosa aún, arrastrando muchas veces a Fran con él, porque, aunque Luss fuese un buen canguro, no podía hacerse responsable de ella mientras miraba trapitos, por lo que necesitaba un ayudante para estos casos y a Fran, le daba igual, aunque la niña sabía arrancarle alguna que otra sonrisa de su inexpresivo rostro de vez en cuando.

En otra ocasión, pudo verse a Levi siendo su caballito personal, totalmente en contra de su voluntad, bajo la atenta mirada de Xanxus, quien le había ordenado que se prestase a tal tarea, mientras el jefe se partía de la risa con la escena, era él quien terminó acaparandola más, quien la cubría de regalos y caprichos pese a las quejas de Squalo, quien no quería malcriarla de ese modo. Sin embargo , Xanxus no le negaba nada y siempre tenía palabras amables para ella, se había convertido en la única persona a quien miraba sin fruncir el ceño. Y pese a que pretendió e insistió mucho para que la primera palabra de la niña fuese " Boss", finalmente quedó decepcionado al escuchar en sus propias narices un "Vroooeii! " Bastante fiel al original, arrancando carcajadas de todos los que la escuchaban.

Habían pasado sin darse cuenta, ya 5 años desde la llegada de Squnelle al palacio de Varia, en ese tiempo, nunca estuvo sola, siempre había alguien que podía ocuparse de ella mientras los demás estaban en alguna misión, creció sana y alegre, rodeada de una panda de locos que pese a que no se trataban muy bien entre ellos, se deshacían en atenciones para con ella. ¿ Se había ablandado el escuadrón de asesinos? Pudiera parecer que sí, pero seguían cumpliendo con su trabajo de manera excepcional, con la diferencia de que ahora tenían un motivo más para regresar a casa y es que en ese castillo moraba ahora una princesita, una princesita que empezaba a aprender a empuñar una espada bajo las lecciones de su orgulloso padre, una princesita que contaba con un poderoso ejercito y con seis leales caballeros de brillante armadura que velaban por su bienestar y felicidad.


End file.
